Thank the goddess for alcohol
by spikesbitch16
Summary: Willow and Spike play cards.


**Thank The Goddess For Alcohol!**

**Author: spikesbitch16**

Rating: I'd say PG/PG-13 ish

Pairing: Willow/Spike

Summary: Spike and Willow play cards?

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of its characters,they belong to Joss Whedon, (n wouldnt it be nice to be him.. giggle Id play with spike all the time. grin) I am merely playing with them. I swear I'll put em back on the shelf when Im done. I'll clean em too. smiles sweetly

Distribution: If you want it take it, dont see why you would though. (n just cuz i kno u people like to be mentioned, Bite Me...Please?, RedsSoulMates,Willow's Lil Secret, Inell if you want it for anything,take it.

Feedback: Sure itd be great.

Authors note: This is the first fic Ive ever posted please go easy on me. ;)

Dedication: To my Cassybear, for having confidence in me,even when she shouldnt. lol

Willow pouted at her hand of cards.

"Its not fair, pick a different game!"

"Why would I wanna do that luv?" Spike laughed.

"Because... um, well I keep losing.. and its because I hate this game?" She said not looking at him.

"Really, you sure its not just because your getting sloshed?" Willow looked up at Spike and stuck out her tounge. "Careful luv, I might be tempted to bite that cute little tounge of yours." He winked at her playfully.

She quickly put her tounge back in her mouth and tried to ignore the fuzzy alcohol covered thoughts that ran through her head at his words.

"Fine, but I still say we should play something else." Willow said as she downed her 8th shot of the banana flavored drink. "Whats this called again?" she asked holding up her empty shot glass.

"Eh, last I checked it was a shotglass." Spike teased.

"I meant the stuff that was in it Spikey.." She pouted.

Spike smirked "99 Banannas, luv"

Willow nodded "That would explain why it tasted like bananas,but I dont remember bananas burning your throat like that stuff does." Willow raised her eyebrow in thought before shrugging it off and pouring her and Spike equal shots of the clear liquid. "and also, why isnt it yellow?" Willow looked at Spike expectantly.

Spike grinned "Well luv, I just dont know."

Willow nodded "Its an enigma." She said as she lowered her head to the table and closed her eyes.

Spike watched her intently trying not to laugh at how drunk the petite redhead was. "I guess so Red, I guess so."

"Mmpheesootiiireedd Spikey" Willow mumbled in Spikes direction as she gave a deep sigh and nudged the table trying to get comfy. Spike laughed "I can see that Red,Ill help you to bed"

Willow didnt respond as Spike got up from the table and picked her up from her chair. He started to walk towards her room as Willow snuggled closer to spike and held onto his neck. Spike nudged her bedroom door and he silently thanked the gods that it was already half open, he would have hated having to disturb her by putting her down only to open a door. He carried her to her bed and tucked her into bed.

"Thanks Spikey.."Willow half whispered to him.

"Not a problem Red." Spike looked at her small body wrapped up in blankets on that huge bed. she looks so tiny he thought to himself. Mmm, Id love to crawl in bed with her and ravish that cute little body of hers.. Spike stopped himself from continuing with that thought. Damnit Spike,you should not be having those thoughts about sweet little willow, shes the slayers best friend.. and a HUMAN at that,I swear your beginning to be as much of a ponce as that poofy sire of yours

Spike ignored any other thoughts he had as he started to walk out of her room. Spike was so caught up in trying to ignore his desire and thoughts of Willow that he almost didnt hear her pleading voice speaking to him.

"Spike..."

"Yes luv?"

"Stay?"

"Im not leaving the house luv. Ill be downstairs remember?" Spike said not following her thoughts.

"No.. stay.. with me... in here." Willow patted the bed beside her sleepily, "Least till I go to sleep please?" Willow mock pouted pitifully. "Its too empty in here alone."

Spike was shocked, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he tried to speak hundreds of images flashed through his mind, he'd dreamt of this so many times before.

"Spike?" Willows voice sounded pleading.

"Yea luv, Ill stay" Spike said after his voice descided to come back from its temporary vacation.

Willow smiled and pulled the covers from her side. Spike stripped to his boxers and climbed in bed under the covers... nervously he reached out to hold her, Willow instinctively scooted back and leaned into his embrace. She sighed contently and closed her eyes once more.

"Night Spike, I love you..." Willow said almost whispering the last part as she drifted off into a sweet dream free sleep.

Spike lay there in shock at her confession. Could she possibly have meant it? Nah mate,shes too sloshed to know what shes saying.. Then again, maybe that makes it true.. since she wouldnt be worried about anything. he argued mentally back and forth with himself before he snuggled closer to her and whispered "I love you too, Willow." before closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of the warm body next to him that he now knew he loved more than anything in the world.

Willow smiled to herself as he held her close and whispered his love to her unknowingly. thank the goddess for alcohol! she thought as she drifted peacefully back to sleep.

END?


End file.
